Prematurely Adult
by RedLA
Summary: He's always known about her, always loved her, but didn't really raise her.. House's daughter
1. The announcement

So, long story short, I was re-reading old fan fiction of mine, and while I like the premise, I'm no longer fond of how I wrote the beginning. I'll think of this as "so alike, yet so different" 2.0.

I do not own the rights to anything having to do with House.

This is set a month or two before the Tritter situation in Season 3.

* * *

House was done for the day, and certainly glad of that fact. The ducklings had been particularly annoying that day, Chase was fighting a cold, House was convinced Cameron had been PMS'ing for the past two and a half weeks, and Foreman, well, the man had no explaination. Yet, before he left the office for the day, he had to tell his staff a piece of information that he didn't find particularly pertinent but thought they probably would.

Walking back into his conference room from his office, House paused, standing in front of Cameron's seated form. He didn't say anything, just stood there until Cameron finally looked up from the chart she was reading. "What House?" she asked. House spoke simply, without sarcasm or annoyance in his voice, "I'm coming in to work late tomorrow morning, probably noon. I have to pick someone up from the airport." Not waiting for a response from Cameron, he turned and headed towards the door. "Who are you picking up?" Cameron asked curiously, House didn't turn or even slow down, he merely shouted an answer, "Wayne Newton, he's tired of Vegas, wants to move to Jersey." Cameron shook her head, she assumed if it was anyone of particular importance to House, she would find out soon enough.

After a miserable drive home, he hated traffic, House poured himself a glass of scotch and walked into his guest room. It was fairly clean, Wilson had spent the night a few months ago; after a fight with his wife. It still resembled a storage closet though, the walls were lined with bookcases, storing a number of things, from books he didn't find useful but didn't want to throw out, to a miniature turn table, Wilson had given it to him as a gag gift. House just hoped his visitor didn't get to upset when they saw how he had changed the room.


	2. The arrival

I do not own the rights to anything having to do with House...

Come on People! Please Review!! Tell me what you think!!

* * *

"Where's House?"Foreman asked as he walked into the conference room and saw Chase and Cameron sitting there charting. Foreman had hit horrible traffic and come in almost forty minutes late, so usually House would have been there already.

"He's picking someone up from the airport" Cameron said, her eyes not moving from the chart. "House, doing someone a favor, I don't believe it." Foreman said as he grabbed a chart from the top of the pile and opened it. "Must be someone important" Chase murmured as the group did their work quietly.

"No, I'm not coming in, I'm parking in the garage right now. You're a big girl, you can find the parking garage. I'm on level D." House smirked as he hung up the phone, sometimes antagonizing the people he knew best was the most fun. Fiddling with the radio, trying to find a song he liked, House waited for his guest to reach her final destination, his car.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably thirty minutes, there was a rap on his window. "Could you pop the trunk please?" a female voice asked. House reasonably complied.

After bags were stowed, and his passenger seated, House turned to smile at the passenger. She was an older teenager, 18 to be exact, with a pretty face, a dark brown pixie cut and dark blue eyes. She was fairly short, about 5'2, and a little paler then he'd prefer, but all in all, Tanya looked good. "I like the haircut." he said simply as he pulled out of the parking space. "It's good to see you too Dad." Tanya said quietly, with a soft smile.

"So, I'm sitting there, in my car, hoping to God that I have the luck to get out of the speeding ticket I'm about to get, when, out of the blue, I get a nose bleed. Don't worry, it was about a hundred and five that day, and really dry, you know I get nosebleeds when the weather's like that. So my nose is bleeding, and the CHP officer comes up and goes, "You do rea... oh, you were speeding because you had to get to the doctor.'"

Tanya paused for a moment, then gestured broadly as she started speaking again, finishing off the story, "so, I just drive to Northridge hospital, park and walk in. By the time, my nosebleed has stopped, the cop drives away after a minute, and I leave the hospital. Luckiest way I ever got out of a ticket." Tanya chuckled at the memory. House swore loudly as his phone started to ring, "hold on, I'm about to be interrupted by something far less interesting." he said before he picked up the phone.

"House, you have to get to the hospital now, our 600 pound man just crashed again." Chase said frantically. "I have to drop someone off, then I'll be there", House said impatiently, "no House, we need you here, we've given him everything we can think of, and his heart rate is still through the roof."

House sighed, "fine." he hung up as abruptly as he could. "Well, I guess James would love to see you." Tanya shrugged, "dad, it's fine, you go do that voodoo as you do so well, and I go thank Lisa in person for the very fabulous cardigan she sent me for my birthday." House smiled to himself, he hated kids, always thought he'd never have one, but his own kid was pretty reasonable.

Twenty five minutes later, the two pulled into the parking lot of Princeton Plainsboro, Tanya shivered slightly as she got out of the car, she wasn't used to the weather yet, and quickly grabbed another jacket from her carry-on. "I'll call you when I clear this all up." House said simply as he started walking inside. "Sure, I can find Lisa's office on my own, no problem, even though I know she's moved since I was her last."

Tanya muttered to herself as she zipped up the small suitcase and shut the car door. House was already a figure in the distance. Tanya brushed the light dusting off snow off her jacket as she walked into the hospital, it was decorated for all the December holidays a person could think of. She grabbed a nurse as she was passing by, "hi could you point me to Lisa Cuddy's office please?" she asked, "take a left through the clinic, than another right." the nurse said as she walked away.


End file.
